Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi
Początek Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi(第四 次 忍 界 大 戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen) został uznany przez Madarę Uchiha po odmówieniu oddania mu Zabójczej Pszczoły i Naruto Uzumakiego. Madara oświadczył, że korzysta on z mocy siedmiu Ogoniastych Demonów już złapanych przez Akatsuki. Piąty Kazekage, Piąta Mizukage, Czwarty Raikage, Trzeci Tsuchikage i Mifune stworzyli Sojusz Shinobi czyli połączenie swych wojsk w walce z Madarą. W wojnie tej udział wezmą Pięć Wielkich Wiosek Shinobi w tym Konohagakure, lecz Kage nie mając zaufania do Kandydata na Szóstego Hokage uznali zwierzchnictwo Hatake nad Konohą jako wiarygodnego i silnego shinobiego. Po przebudzeniu się Tsunade to ona prowadzi Konohagakure w czasie tej wojny. Strony Walczące *Sojusz Shinobi Kontra: *Akatsuki, Kabuto Yakushi oraz schwytane Ogoniaste Demony Opis konfliktu Przygotowując się do wojny Po konfrontacji Drużyny Kakashiego z Sasuke, wracamy do Kiby, Lee, Akamaru, Saia, Sakury i Naruto Uzumakiego, wszyscy wracają do wioski wraz z Kakashim i osłabioną Karin. Po powrocie, inni mówią Naruto, że też chcą walczyć z Sasuke a on sam nie może walczyć z nim w pojedynkę. Naruto nie zgadza się i mówi, że on jest jedynym, który może walczyć z Sasuke, młodzi shinobi pytają go co się zdarzy gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Naruto mówi, że powie im we właściwym czasie, a teraz idzie do Ichiraku Ramen. Po śmierci Danzō, Rada Konohy musi decydować się na nowego Szóstego Hokage i głosują na Kopiującego ninja, wiedzą, że Sunagakure też się zgodzi. Daimyō Kraju Ognia mówi " Kakashi Hatake, teraz mianuję cię jako..." ale przerywa przez pojawienie się ninja wpadającego do pokóju, mówiącego mu o ważnej wiadomości. W wiosce Shizune zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia - Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki. thumb|Tajemnicza trumna przyzwana przez Kabuto W tym samym czasie, w kryjówce Akatsuki, Sasuke jest ukazany gdy odzyskuje świadomość po tym jak przeszczepił sobie oczy brata. Sasuke oświadcza, że czuje, jak moc Itachiego wpływała do niego. thumb|left|Kabuto przyzywający trumny thumb|left|Spotkanie Kabuto i Tobiego Przez ten czas, Tsunade je dużo aby odbudować jej zapasy czakry. Kakashi, który jest zwolniony z bycia Hokage, wita się i mówi, że ona jest niezła, ponieważ on nie jest stworzony do tego. Tsunade rozkazuje przygotowywać spotkanie przedstawicieli shinobich z Konohagakure. Gdzie indziej, Ibiki Morino przesłuchuje Karin na temat informacji o Sasuke i Kabuto. Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec miał wizje o Naruto i chce zobaczyć go jak najszybciej. Decyduje się przekazać mu klucz do jego pieczęci. Naruto zjada z przyjemnością jakąś zupę ramen, gdy Sakura informuje go o powrocie do zdrowia Tsunade. Wtedy dostaje od właściciela baru porcje ramen "na koszt firmy". Podczas gdy je zostaje przyzwany na Myōbokuzan; Mędrzec widzi "Macki ośmiornicy" i " młodzieńca z potężnym wzrokiem". Naruto odsłuchał co ma powiedzenia i postanawił wziąść się za trening. Anko Mitarashi i jej zespół znajduje parę ciał-wyraźne ofiary Kabuto. Fakt, że właśnie zostawiłje tam i zmusił ich do śledzenia samego siebie, sprawia, że zespół podejrzewa pułapkę. Przez ten czas, Kabuto zlokalizował Tobiego, pokrótce pokazując swoje nowe umiejętności-wskrzeszania Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori i Nagato i oferuje przymierze z Akatsuki. Kabuto prosi o Sasuke gdyż chce poznac "ostateczną prawde o Nijutsu". Madara pyta co jeśli on odmówi? Kabuto wzywa inną trumnę z niewidocznym ciałem, które wstrząsa Madarą. Madara przyjmuje ofertę według jego warunku, lecz Kabuto nie może się zbliżać do Sasuke do końca wojny. Anko i jej zespół odkrywają, że Kabuto dołączył do Madary i zastanawia się czym jest jego motyw i informuje o tych wydarzeniach Konohagakure. Myōbokuzan, Naruto podpisuje kontrakt do klucza, wiedząc, że jest gotowy kontrolować Kyuubiego i Gerotora wchodzi do wnętrza Naruto. Ten pyta Wielką Ropuchę gdzie może znaleźć ośmiornicę ale ten tylko mówi mu, że widzi rajską wyspę. Fukasaku odsyła Naruto do Ichiraku gdzie dwaj ninja Konohy proszą o autograf. Odosobnienie thumb|left|Sojusz Shinobi Trzy dni później, Kage omawiają moc wroga i odizolowanie Jinchuurikich. Tsunade jest oburzona tym pomysłem, mówi, że pomogliby niezwykle w wojnie chociaż Gaara i Ōnoki uspokają ją żeby nie podnosiła głosu, że to nie pomoże . Mówi, że Naruto i Pszczoła będą odizolowani na wyspie, na którym on i Pszczoła kształcili się. Gdy Naruto, Yamato i inni shinobi Konohagakure i Kumogakure przybywają na wyspę, olbrzymia kałamarnica (Naruto myśli że to jest ośmiornica o której mówił Mędrzec) pojawia się i atakuje statek do czasu gdy zostanie uratowany przez Pszczołę w jego pełnej formie Hachibiego. Jeden ninja z Kumogakure, Motoi wita się z nimi i prowadzi ich przez wyspę. Prowadząca ich przez wyspę napotykają wielkiego Goryla którego Zabójcza Pszczoła poskromił. Motoi mówi Naruto, że Killer Bee nie tylko może panować nad bestiami na wyspie, ale również może kontrolować Hachibiego, dowiadując się, że Zabójcza Pszczoła jest również Jinchuuriki. Później, Naruto pyta Pszczołę czy pomoże mu kontrolować Kyuubiego lecz Zabójcza Pszczoła odmawia. Nie pomoga nawet Harem no Jusu. Naruto idzie do Motoiego spytać go jak Zabójcza Pszczoła trenował kontrolę nad Hachibim, ten zabiera go nad "Wodospad Prawdy i Fałszu", gdzie musi pokonać swoją nienawiść. Trening Kontroli nad Kyuubim thumb|left|Wodospad Fałszu i Prawdy Przy Wodospadzie pojawia się Mroczny Naruto. Nasz bohater wie jednak, że w walce wręcz nie zwycięży. Dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro znajduje się wewnątrz umysłu może kreować świat jakim chce. Toteż na niebie pojawia się autograf, którego nie udzielił zawczasu Uzumaki w Ichiraku, a brzmi on "Kandydat na Hokage nr 1 NARUTO". Ta sytuacja wzbudza oburzenie w jego złym alter ego. Młodzieniec stara się go uspokoić objaśniając, iż pierwszą osobą, z którą musi dojść do porozumienia nie są mieszkańcy wioski a jedynie on sam. Dark Naruto opada na siłach, ale już po chwili, podnosi się i wpada w szał. Rzuca się na naszego bohatera. Ten jednak nie odpiera jego ataku, przytula go do siebie zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mroczna Strona znika, a on sam wybudza się z transu. Yamato cieszy się z sukcesu jaki odniósł młodzieniec. Killer Bee uspakaja go twierdząc, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na świętowanie. Następnie podejmuje decyzję, aby uczyć Naruto kontroli nad Kyuubim. Wskakuje za ścianę spadającej wody i każe nowemu uczniowi podążyć za nim. Prezentuje mu miejsce, w którym stoczy pojedynek ze swoim Bijuu thumb|Komnata za wodospadem Naruto, Yamato oraz Bee wchodzą do groty za wodospadem. Znajdują się tam starożytne posągi oraz obrazy na ścianach przedstawiające Bijuu. Młodzieniec nadal nie dowierza, że będzie musiał stoczyć pojedynek z Kyuubim. Tymczasem Jinchuuriki Hachibiego tłumaczy jeszcze raz, że jest to jedyna metoda do opanowania swojego demona. Doprowadza ich przed specjalne wrota. By je otworzyć należy przejść próbę wkładając głowę do kamiennej paszczy znajdującej się w pobliżu. Tylko osoba nie posiadająca mroku w sercu zaliczy ją pozytywnie, w innym wypadku szczęki się zamkną i śmiałek zginie. Naruto zrozumiał wówczas dlaczego musiał odbyć poprzedni trening ze swoją ciemną stroną. Yamato uważa jednak to za zbyt ryzykowne i proponuje Uzumakiemu, by spróbował najpierw wysłać klona. Młodzieniec oznajmia, że kontrola nad Bijuu jest dla niego zbyt ważna, nie może tak tchórzyć. Wkłada głowę w kamienną paszczę. Yamato wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i szybkim ruchem chwycił genina w pasie. Ten natomiast zażartował sobie z towarzysza chowając głowę wewnątrz bluzy tak, by upozorować efekt odgryzienia. Bee nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu twierdząc, że swego czasu wykonał podobny kawał. Nasi bohaterowie przekraczają wrota. Jinchuuriki Hachibiego pyta o rodzaj pieczęci jaką Naruto ma nałożoną na swojego Bijuu, jak i o to czy posiada do niej klucz. Yamato nadal nie dowierza, że uwolnią 9-cioogoniastego. Ninja z Kumogakure zapewnia, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i w razie ostateczności będą mogli uwięzić bestię w tej świątyni, gdyż właśnie po to między innymi została zbudowana. Naruto natomiast jest pewny siebie. Chce pokazać demonowi kto jest górą. Wrota się zamykają. Uzumaki siada naprzeciw Bee. Już po chwili przenosimy się do wnętrza duszy młodego jinchuukiri, dokładniej do klatki za którą znajduje się Kyuubi. Bijuu jest zaskoczony, gdyż nie może wyczuć "prawdziwej" strony Naruto. Ten zaś bez wahania zrywa pieczęć z klatki. Podobny gest robi z tą umieszczoną na własnym brzuchu. Klatka się otwiera, a 9-cioogoniasty jest wolny. Silnym machnięciem odrzuca swojego jinchuuriki. Nagle bestię chwytają macki Hachibiego. Bee każe Naruto wchłonąć choć odrobinę chakry bestii zanim się oswobodzi. Kyuubi jednak przejrzał plan Uzukamiego i zaczyna stawiać opór. Kyuubi przygotowuje się do ataku. Zanim jednak wykona ruch zwraca się do Naruto podważając fakt jego sojuszu z ośmioogoniastym. Pojedynek trwa. Bee ostrzega młodzieńca, by nie dał się pochłonąć mocy bestii. Tymczasem Bijuu Uzumakiego strzela ogromną ilością skondensowanej chakry. W ostatnim momencie Hachibi osłania Naruto jedną ze swych macek. Była to jednak ostatnia tego rodzaju pomoc, gdyż towarzysz naszego bohatera osiągnął swój kres. thumb|left|Naruto atakujący Kyuubiego Uzumaki jednak nie wydaje się obawiać oponenta. Aktywuje Tryb Mędrca i naciera na Kyuubiego Gargantuan Rasenganem. Bijuu blokuje jutsu swymi ogonami. Batalia wydaje się być iście epicka. Młodzieniec odepchnięty przez bestię skrywa się za szczątkami macki Hachibiego obmyślając kolejny ruch. Po chwili chwyta jeden z dziewięciu ogonów przeciwnika. Posunięcie to miało na celu zmylenie Kyuubiego, aby klony mogły z zaskoczenia zaatakować Rasen Shurikenem. Jak się okazuje po chwili, technika ta przyniosła oczekiwane rezultaty. Naruto zaczyna pochłaniać chakrę osłabionej bestii. Bijuu nie poddaje się jednak i w ostatnim momencie zaczyna wysyłać swój "mrok" w stronę młodzieńca. Ten dekoncentruje się i ciemność, której pozbył się podczas treningu przy wodospadzie, zaczyna go opanowywać. Pojawia się powłoka lisa. Gdy przegrana Uzumakiego wydaje się nieunikniona, wewnątrz jego duszy, tak jak niegdyś Minato, teraz pojawia się Kushina, matka młodzieńca. Pojawienie się Kushiny wzbudza zdziwienie u Naruto. Nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. Gdy zaczyna podejrzewać, iż osoba stojąca przed nim może być prawdziwą formą Kyuubiego, matka młodzieńca wybucha śmiechem i uderza go w głowę kończąc zdanie znanym nam już "dattebayo". Naruto jest zakłopotany. Kushina zauważa więc, że Minato nic nie powiedział o niej synowi. W tym momencie genin wpada w jej objęcia, uświadamiając sobie kim jest owa czerwonowłosa kobieta. Zaczyna płakać z radości. Na chwilę przenosimy się do Yamato i Bee, którzy zauważają, iż przemiana Uzumakiego w Kyuubiego się zatrzymała. Obaj są zszokowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Powracamy jednak do Naruto i Kushiny. Akcja ponownie toczy się w umyśle młodzieńca. Ma on wiele pytań do swojej matki, jednak priorytetem jest unieszkodliwienie bestii. Gdy tylko im się to udaje zaczynają rozmowę. Okazuje się, że Czwarty Hokage użył również jej chakry tworząc pieczęć. Dialog pomiędzy nimi przebiega już dalej niczym matki z synem, dopóty dopóki Naruto spytał o to w jaki sposób ona i Minato się w sobie zakochali. Kushina cała się zaczerwieniła po tych słowach ze strony młodzieńca. Postanawia jednak opowiedzieć jak to było. Przeniosła się do Ukrytego Liścia wraz z ojcem, gdy była jeszcze mała. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Namikaze, nie była nim zafascynowana. Była nową uczennicą w akademii Konohy, więc chciała wywołać dobre wrażenie. Gdy spytano ją o jej marzenia, odpowiedziała, że chce zostać pierwszą kobietą-hokage. Tymczasem chłopcy w klasie od razu zaczęli robić sobie żarty z jej okrągłej głowy i czerwonych włosów. Nazywali ją Pomidorem. Z czasem Kushina nie wytrzymała i zbiła ich prawie na śmierć. Otrzymała wówczas nowy przydomek "Krwawa Habanero". Naruto spytał wówczas mamę, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielił Minato odnośnie marzeń. Odparł, że chce aby wszyscy w wiosce uznali go za wspaniałego Hokage. Kushina oczywiście, uważała wtedy, że nie ma on szans. Nie lubiła go. Od zawsze również nienawidziła swoich długich, czerwonych włosów. Pewnego razu jednak, mając na uwadze jej wyjątkową chakrę, została porwana przez ninja z Kumogakure. Wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwników, odcinała po odrobinie swoje włosy zostawiając z nich za sobą czerwony ślad. Z ratunkowej drużyny Konohy, tylko Minato zauważył poszlakę i ją uratował. Dostrzegła wówczas w nim najwspanialszego shinobi jakiego widziała. Od tamtego dnia polubiła swoje włosy jak i pokochała Namikaze. Kushina skończyła opowieść. Jednej rzeczy jednak nie dopowiedziała. Mianowicie słowa, które zawsze lubiła mówić osobie podziwiającej jej włosy, Minato, a teraz również Naruto. Brzmią one "Kocham Cię". Matka Uzumakiego spytała następnie młodzieńca jakie efekty przyniosło połączenie Żółtego Błysku Konohy z Krwawą Habanero. W odpowiedzi usłyszała: "Pomarańczowego Hokagę Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach" ! Pojedynek pomiędzy bijuu, a jinchuuriki trwa nadal. Słowa matki niczym strumień energii obudziły w młodzieńcu pozostałe pokłady siły. Naruto zaczyna przechylać szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Lis przeklina Kushinę. Nagły zanik powłoki Kyuubiego otaczającej skoncentrowanego Uzumakiego, wywołuje zdziwienie u Yamato i Bee. thumb|Naruto Tymczasem Naruto poinstruowany przez matkę pragnie wykorzystać chwilę osłabienia oponenta. Tworzy cieniste klony. Przy ich pomocy zamierza masowo zaatakować "skrępowanego" chakrą Kushiny bijuu, Rasenganami. Aktywuje również Tryb Mędrca, by użyte przez niego techniki nabrały na sile wzmocnione energią natury. Dzięki takim posunięciom naciera na przeciwnika monstrualną ilością Ultimate Rasenganów. Kyuubi nie daje jednak za wygraną. Uzumaki postanawia zatem wykończyć go Rasen Shurikenem, który przynosi oczekiwane rezultaty i młodzieniec zwycięża. Zaraz potem na jego ciele pojawia się klucz do kontroli nad bestią. Zamyka on rozwścieczonego lisa w klatce, zapewniając go tym samym, iż nie chce go skrzywdzić. Każe mu jedynie czekać. Co się zaś tyczy samego Kyuubiego, w sposobie działania owego klucza rozpoznał on technikę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Spotkanie matki z synem powoli dobiega końca. Kushina pragnie jednak na sam koniec opowiedzieć Naruto historię która miała miejsce przez 16 laty. Okazuje się bowiem, iż była ona wówczas jinchuuriki 9-ogoniastego. Prawda o Ataku Lisa thumb|Madara grozący śmiercią Naruto Gdy Kyuubi przegrywa, Kushina mówi synowi, że może zobaczyć się z Minato. Przed odejściem, decyduje się powiedzieć Naruto prawdę o incydencie sprzed 16 lat. Wyjawia synowi, że była poprzednim Jinchuurikim Kyuubiego. Kushina wyjaśnia że po tym jak Hashirama Senju zwyciężył Madarę Uchiha, jego żona, Mito Uzumaki, została pierwszym Jinchuurikim Kyuubiego. Gdy Mito miała umrzeć na starość, Kushina została sprowadzona do Konohy by być nowy Jinchuurikim Kyuubiego z powodu jej specjalnej czakry. Mito powiedziała jej, że miłość może ratować ją od samotności i odpowiedzialności z z powodu bycia Jinchuurikim Kyuubiego. Kushina opowiada dalej o narodzinach Naruto, o tym, że w czasie porodu wydarzyło się coś strasznego - gdy żeński Jinchuriki rodzi, pieczęć jest osłabia. Kushina rodziła Naruto poza wioską przy pomocy Biwako Sarutobi, Taji i Minato Namikaze trzymającego pieczęć tak by Kyuubi nie uwolnił się. Ponieważ Kushina urodziła Naruto, Madara groził zabiciem Naruto jeśli Minato nie odsunie się od Kushiny. Minato wtedy użyło swojego Flying Thunder God Technique i uratował syna od mordercy. Madara porwał wtedy Kushine i wyciągnął z niej Kyuubiego, ruszając na Konohagakure. Minato zabrał bardzo osłabioną żonę do ich syna a sam wyruszył na bitwę która wstrząśnie ówczesną Konohą. thumb|left|Konoszanie vs Kyuubi Niemal równocześnie z pojawieniem się Lisa o dziewięciu ogonach, ze swojego gabinetu były Trzeci Hokage rozpoznaje technikę która została użytyta. Kiedy przygotowuje odpowiednie siły do walki, mieszkańcy z przerażeniem obserwują atak demona. Na drodze potwora staje nie kto inny jak Minato Namikaze. Kiedy próbuje włączyć się o walki, niespodziewanie zostaje przeteleportowany poza wioskę, przez człowieka odpowiedzialnego za atak. Od teraz skupiony, na tajemniczej postaci, próbuje rozszyfrować jej tożsamość. Ich krótka wymiana zdań nie daje jasnej odpowiedzi. Zaczyna się walka. Szybko wprowadzony w życie pomysł podwójnej teleportacji daje znaczną przewagę Czwartemu, dzięki czemu trafia przeciwnika. Zamaskowany shinobi przeżył uderzenie Rasenganem Minato. Jest jednak poważnie ranny. Yondaime nie pozwala oponentowi odpocząć i po raz kolejny rozpoczyna atak. Teleportuje się do specjalnego oznaczenia pozostawionego na ciele wroga i używa na nim techniki pieczętującej. Dzięki temu posunięciu wyzwala Kyuubiego spod władzy posiadacza Sharingana. thumb Przenosimy się do wioski. Szkody wyrządzone przez bijuu są ogromne. Obserwujemy matkę Iruki, która wydaje się być bardzo ranna. Ojciec młodego ninja rozkazuje mu uciekać ten jednak nie chce. Tymczasem Hiruzen na czele grupy shinobi rozpoczyna atak na Dziewięcioogoniastego. Zamaskowany przeciwnik Czwartego Hokage znika zapewniając jednak, iż pewnego dnia powróci, a Lis ponownie będzie pod jego władaniem. W końcu naprzeciwko bestii staje młody przywódca wioski. Teleportuje on siebie wraz z żoną i synem oraz Kyuubim z dala od Konohy. Kushina tworzy barierę wokół bijuu. Postanawia umieścić go w swoim ciele, by następnie umrzeć i tak wyzwolić świat od jego niszczycielskiej mocy. Ostatnie chwile i ostatnie pożegnanie Minato z matką jego syna.thumb|left|Madara vs Minato Jest jednak nadzieje, by mogła ona ujrzeć dorastającego Naruto - coś czego nie byłaby w stanie uczynić po śmierci. Yondaime chce zapieczętować resztki chakry Kushiny i swojej wewnątrz młodego Uzumakiego. Planuje również umieścić połowę mocy Kyuubiego wewnątrz własnego ciała, a drugą w nowo narodzonym synu. Minato przyznaje, że dzisiaj uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, że to zamaskowany ninja, który przypuścił atak niedawno, będzie stał za upadkiem świata shinobi. Po drugie, tylko Naruto jako jinchuuriki będzie zdolny, by go powstrzymać. Czwarty Hokage wykonuje technikę Shiki Fūjin, a za jego plecami pojawia się bóg śmierci. Minato wyjaśnia żonie, iż po ukończeniu techniki Shiki Fujin, umieści resztki jej chakry w ciele Naruto. Wierzy, że pomoże mu ona, gdy ten w przyszłości będzie pragnął zapanować nad mocą lisa. Kushina nie chce jednak zaakceptować brzemienia jakie będzie musiał nosić jej syn. Nie pojmuje również, dlaczego to musi być akurat ta pieczęć, dlaczego tak bardzo poświęca się dla niej. Po jej użyciu żadne z nich nie będzie mogło doglądać ich dziecka w okresie dorastania. Yondaime wyjaśnia, iż nie wykonanie tego gestu byłoby jak odwrócenie się od wioski, porównywalne z opuszczeniem własnego dziecka, gdyż uważa że shinobi są jak rodzina. Ponadto dzięki temu zabiegowi Kushina chociaż na chwilę spotka Naruto w przyszłości i będzie mogła przekazać wiedzę, którą tylko matka może podzielić się z synem. Robi, więc to nie tylko dla niej. thumb|Rodzice chroniący Naruto Tymczasem znajdujący się nieopodal Hiruzen dostrzega oznaki tworzenia pieczęci Shiki Fujin. Nie może się jednak zbliżyć z powodu bariery umieszczonej przez matkę naszego bohatera. Pozostaje mu tylko obserwować całe zajście ze znacznej odległości. Kyuubi przeklina Czwartego Hokage, gdy ten rozpoczyna technikę pieczętowania. Przy pomocy jutsu Ośmiu Trójgramów zamierza umieścić bestię w Naruto. Bijuu jednak nie daje za wygraną i rozpoczyna atak na młodego Uzumakiego. Minato rusza na ratunek, ale to oboje małżonkowie ostatecznie zasłaniają syna i zostają poważnie ranni przez pazur bestii. Yondaime przywołuje Gamatorę i oddaje mu klucz do kontroli nad dziewięcioogoniastym, odsyła go do Jirayi. Technika Shiki Fujin powoli dobiega końca. Kushina przekazuje ostatnie życiowe rady swojemu synowi. By dużo jadł, codziennie brał kąpiel, wcześnie kładł się spać i przy tym dobrze sypiał, miał wielu przyjaciół, szkolił się w ninjutsu oraz wiele trenował, słuchał nauczycieli w akademii, nie pożyczał od nikogo pieniędzy, oszczędzał te zarobione na misji, nie pił alkoholu przed 20 rokiem życia, a gdy będzie pragnął znaleźć sobie dziewczynę niech nie będzie dziwna, najlepiej taka jak jego własna mama. W żarcie ostrzega go przed Jirayą. Co zaś najważniejsze jest świadoma cierpienia, które będzie jego udziałem. Chce, by zapamiętał kim jest, znalazł cel w życiu i starał się go realizować, dopóty dopóki się nie spełni. Tak wiele pragnęła mu jeszcze przekazać, jednak nie miała już czasu. Natomiast Minato zwraca się do Naruto, by ten wziął do siebie słowa matki. W tym momencie Kushina przerywa opowieść mającą miejsce przed 16 laty, kończąc słowem "przepraszam". Młodzieniec nie chce od niej przeprosin. Podczas życia doświadczył wiele bólu jednak nigdy źle nie pomyślał o żadnym z rodziców. Może dlatego, że nigdy ich przy sobie nie miał. Do tego czasu nie potrafił pojąć co do nich czuje. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Wie, że zarówno jego ojciec jak i matka oddali życie za niego. Jest im za to wdzięczny. Kushina rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Jej chakra jednak zaczęła się kończyć i jedyne co zdążyła zrobić przed odejściem to podziękować Naruto za to, że był ich synem. Pierwsze starcie thumb|left Wykrycie szpiega Kushina znika. Naruto przysięga skorzystać ze wszystkich rad pozostawionych mu przez rodziców. Jak sam siebie określa jest ninja, który przewyższy wszystkich dotychczasowych Hokage. Zamierza być shinobi bardziej niezwykłym od ojca, a zarówno silniejszym od matki. Po tych słowach wybudza się z transu. Od razu zostaje zasypany pytaniami przez Yamato. Killerbee wie jak potoczyła się walka z Kyuubim, więc już na wstępie gratuluje młodzieńcowi. Przenosimy się na chwilę do Gaia, który po usłyszeniu od Motoiego, że Naruto intensywnie trenuje, wpada w ekscytację. Powracamy jednak do trójki naszych bohaterów za wodospadem. Uzumaki pragnie wytłumaczyć towarzyszom w jaki sposób może teraz kontrolować moc bestii. Zostaje to zwizualizowane w dosyć prosty sposób - Naruto staje w umyśle przed ogromną kulą chakry i potrzebną jej część po prostu "pobiera". Gdy tylko to zrobił jego ciało zmienia się tak jak to miało miejsce po wygranej walce z Kyuubim. Yamato jest pod wrażeniem. Młodzieniec wykrywa czyjeś mroczne intencje. To Kisame. Członek Akatsuki jest zaskoczony, że udało mu się go wyczuć, gdyż ma identyczną chakrę jak jego miecz Samehada. Killerbee jest zdziwiony, że właściciel ostrza rekina żyje. Hoshigaki spokojnie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób uniknął przykrego losu i zaczyna kierować się do wyjścia. Powstrzymuje go jednak Naruto uderzając z taką prędkością, że jedyne co dało się dostrzec to żółty błysk. Pomimo otrzymanych obrażeń członek "Brzasku" ponawia ucieczkę, gdyż jest świadom, że w walce z tak silnymi przeciwnikami on może nie dać rady. Podąża za nim Killerbee. Tymczasem Gai i Motoi znajdują się już przed wodospadem, przy którym Naruto odbył pierwszy etap swojego treningu. Maito pragnie przedostać się na drugą stronę nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z jego prawdziwym "ja". Podchodzi bliżej i dostrzega cień postaci za opadającą wodą. Narzuca mu się myśl o ciemnej stronie serca. Myli się jednak, albowiem jest to Kisame, który nie czekając ani chwili dłużej rozpoczyna atak. Kapitan drużyny 11 pozostaje jednak czujny i odpiera nacierającego oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Kaigansho. Gai vs. Kisame thumb|left|Gai vs Kisame Gai jest zaskoczony pojawieniem się przybysza zza wodospadu. Kisame tymczasem próbuje podnieść się po silnym ciosie jounina z Konohy. Maito nadal nie rozpoznaje dawnego przeciwnika, który zasymilował się ze swoim mieczem. Towarzysz kapitana drużyny 11 po podpowiedzi Killerbee dostrzega w nieproszonym gościu dawnego towarzysza Itachiego z Akatsuki. Tymczasem Samehada opuszcza właściciela i kieruje się w stronę jinchuuriki Hachibiego. Rybi miecz zaczyna wysysać chakrę z ninja Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach. Rozpoczyna się ofensywa na Kisame. Hoshigaki odpiera atak jednego z jouninów Konohy. Gai natomiast naciera na oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Senpu. Członek Akatsuki broni się korzystając z Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Maito nie chce mu dać tak łatwo ujść z życiem. Otwiera szóstą bramę życia. Bee pragnie mu pomóc i dzięki silnemu ramieniu Hachibiego wyrzuca go z ogromną prędkością w kierunku ucieczki szpiega "Brzasku". Po chwili shinobi Kumogakure opada z sił. Samehada wyssała za dużo chakry. Potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku. Przenosimy się na moment do Naruto, który nadal odczuwa skutki własnej prędkości. Zniszczył staw skokowy. Powracamy do Gaia. Przywołuje Ningame (żółwia). Dzięki niemu nabiera jeszcze większej prędkości. Natomiast Kisame kończy ucieczkę. Summonuje rekina i wkłada mu do pyska zwój. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się kapitan drużyny 11. Od razu odkrywa, że Hoshigaki ukrył w przyzwanym stworze zdobyte podczas szpiegowania informacje. Ten jednak nie daje za wygraną i przy pomocy jutsu Suiton: Senshokuzame powiela rekina tysiąckrotnie. Odgadnięcie, który to ten prawdziwy wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Gai się nie poddaje i korzysta z techniki Asa Kujaku dzięki czemu niszczy przyzwane stwory. Następnie otwiera siódmą bramę życia i dosłownie staje w płomieniach. Dwaj oponenci nacierają na siebie bardzo silnymi technikami. Jutsu Maito to Hirudora, zaś Kisame używa Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu. Technika Kisame posiada możliwość absorbowania chakry innych jutsu dzięki czemu Hishigaki wydaje się być pewny swojej wygranej w tym starciu. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Powstała olbrzymia fala uderzeniowa jest odczuwalna nawet przez, przebywających w znacznej odległości, Naruto i Yamato. Gai stoi zwycięsko nad Kisame trzymając w dłoni zwój z informacjami, który miał dotrzeć najprawdopodobniej do Madary. Na nieszczęście członka Akatsuki "Popołudniowy Tygrys" jest taijutsu nie opierającym się na chakrze. Hoshigaki jest zaskoczony, że pomimo, iż to ich już trzecia walka jounin z Konohy nadal skrywał takiego asa. Wydaje się jednak jakoby kapitan drużyny 10 nadal nie rozpoznawał swojego oponenta. Na zakończenie wymierza wrogowi potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. Przeszłość Kisame thumb|Kisame jako shinobi Kirigakure Członek "Brzasku" zostaje zakuty w dyby. Obecny na miejscu Aoba Yamashiro korzystając z podobnej techniki do tej Inoichiego, pragnie odczytać myśli Kisame. Ma nadzieję, że odnajdzie wśród nich plan Madary. Przeszłość, Wioska Mgły. Posiadacz Samehady jest na misji wraz z innymi ninja Kirigakure. Dostał dokładne wytyczne. Ma chronić kamratów, jednak to skrywane przez nich informacje są ważniejsze. Tymczasem staje naprzeciw najlepszemu obecnie członkowi ANBU Konohy, Ibikiemu Morino. Zdolności tego shinobi są mu znane. Zabija, więc wszystkich swoich towarzyszy broni, gdyż istniało podejrzenie, że schwytani, mogliby coś wyjawić. Pojawia się Czwarty Mizukage. Gratuluje mu tego co przed chwilą zrobił. Jest zadowolony, że dla dobra wioski był w stanie uśmiercić nawet innych ninja z Kiri. Nagle z cienia wyłania się tajemnicza postać. Przedstawia się jako Madara Uchiha. Hoshigaki jest świadom, że to on od początku był "prawdziwym" Mizukage, gdyż dzięki Sharinganowi był zdolny do kontrolowania jinchuuriki Sanbiego. Trans zostaje przerwany. Członek Akatsuki odgryza sobie język. Z powodu bólu, który przeszywa jego ciało, ninja Wioski Liścia nie jest w stanie dalej przeszukiwać jego wspomnień. Ostatnie co udaje się mu usłyszeć to urywek informacji na temat planu "Księżycowe Oko". Ostanie wspomnienia i śmierć Potwora z Kirigakure thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie Kisame i Itachiego Ku zdziwieniu zebranych Kisame uwalnia się z dyb. Wygląda na to, że oponent pobierał energię podczas kiedy był przesłuchiwany. Wszyscy wpadają w panikę. Gay jest najbardziej sfrustrowany i zadaje cios, który zostaje zablokowany przez wodną technikę Wodne Więzienie. Przestraszony w mgnieniu oka wyciąga na swoje szczęście rękę, bo tym samym czasie w barierze pojawiają się rekiny. Yamato radzi towarzyszom, by zachowali zimną krew, gdyż w obecnej sytuacji Kisame nie może wiele zrobić. Przenosimy się do wspomnień członka Akatsuki, w którym poznaje Itachi'ego Uchiha. Tłumaczy w nich dlaczego wybrał na partnera zabójcę swoich krewnych. Dochodzi do rozmowy, którą uznaje za kluczową w sprawie tego po czym poznać człowieka. Prawda, którą przestawia starszy brat Sasuke, jest prosta. "Nie wiemy do końca jakimi jesteśmy ludźmi, dopóki nie umrzemy". thumb|Rekiny pożerające Kisame Po tym ostatnim wspomnieniu- Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, poprzez skierowania rekinów swojej techniki na siebie. W miejscu gdzie stał członek Brzasku rozpryskuje się struga krwi, a przyzwane ryby padają na ziemie i znikają. Yamato nie dziwi się, że "potwór" skończył w ten sposób. Hachibi współczuje Samechadzie. Natomiast Naruto zaczyna zastanawiać się nad relacjami panującymi w Brzasku. Gai zdaje się świetnie go rozumieć i przypomina o roli dawnego ninja Kirigakure. Kończąc tym miłym akcentem swoją wypowiedź zabiera się za zwój dla Madary. Niesty rulon okazuje się być przygotowany na czarną godzinę. Po odsłnięciu małego fragmentu towarzysze zostają obezwładnieni przez Wodne Więzienie i zaatokowani przez rekiny. Na ich nieszczęście znajduję się niedaleko wody, a jedna z ryb chwytając dokument zabiera go. Drugie starcie thumb|left|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan Spotkanie Wioska deszczu. Na rozbujanym morzu na przeciwko siebie stoją dwie postacie. Konan wyznaje, że spodziewała się spotkania z Tobim. Ten jednak nie przyszedł w odwiedziny. Przyszedł po oczy Rinnengan Nagato. Kategoria:Bitwy